1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a winch for an elevator for vertically transferring men and articles in buildings or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional winch for an elevator will be explained with reference to FIGS. 8 to 10. A housing of a motor 1, a casing 6 of a reduction gear 2 and a stand type frame 79 of a brake unit 78 are secured to a base frame 24 by bolts, a drive shaft 28 provided with a worm 27 is journalled through bearings by the casing 6 and a coupling unit 30 mounted on a rotor shaft of the motor 1 and a coupling unit 31 mounted on the drive shaft 28 are coupled with each other by bolts 32 to constitute a braked member 33.
A hollow rotary shaft 10 has one end secured to a worm wheel 35 meshing with said worm 27 and the other end secured to a drive pulley 3 provided with a V shaped groove. Further, one end of a horizontal shaft 80 inserted into the hollow rotary shaft 10 is journalled by a bearing 82 in a bearing box 81 secured to the casing 6. The other end of the horizontal shaft 80 is journalled by a bearing 84 in a bearing box 83 secured to a support base 47. On a hollow rotary shaft penetrating portion in the casing 6 is fitted a sealing ring 85 made of felt contacting the peripheral surface of the hollow rotary shaft 10. A rubber sealing ring 86 is interposed between the casing 6 and the bearing box 81.
A solenoid 13 is secured to an upper portion of said stand type frame 79 and to both sides of the stand type frame 79 is connected pivotably about a pivot 18 to an intermediate portion of a brake arm 17 provided with a brake shoe 23. Each brake arm 17 is constituted to be pivoted by an iron core 14 inserted into both sides of said solenoid 13. Further, each brake arm 17 has one end engaging a brake spring 22.
However, in the case of said conventional winch for the elevator, the stand type frame 79 in the brake unit 78 is separated from the casing 6 of the reduction gear 2 and secured to the base frame 24 by bolts 87. Therefore, a large-scaled stand type frame 79 is needed so that the weight of the brake unit 78 is increased while high cost is brought about. Further, since the stand type frame 79 is necessary to be secured to the base frame 24 while the vertical position and left and right directional position (horizontal position orthogonal to the longitudinal direction of the drive shaft 28) of the brake shoe 23 with respect to the braked member 33 is accurately set, it is difficult to assemble the winch for the elevator, and a problem is presented that a relatively long period of time is taken for the assemblage of the winch. Also, the seal ring 85 provided between the casing 6 and the hollow rotary shaft 10 wears in its early stage due to the friction against the hollow rotary shaft 10, presenting a problem that lubricant leaks from between the casing 6 and the hollow rotary shaft 10.